warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Necron Wargear
This page describes the various wargear and weapons used by the Necrons in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. The Necrons are an ancient and mysterious intelligent race of undying robotic warriors who resemble human or Eldar skeletons. The Necrons have lain dormant in their stasis-tombs on various Tomb Worlds across the galaxy for millions of years, pre-dating even the rise of the ancient civilisation of the Eldar. The Necrontyr, the organic humanoid precursors of the Necrons, were obsessed with technological advancement to overcome their short lifespans. As a result of this obsession with scientific research, Necron technology is far in advance of anything the modern starfaring races of the galaxy can produce, including the wonders to be found on the Eldar Craftworlds. Weapons Annihilator Beam An Annihilator Beam is a weapon only unleashed when a Tesseract Vault is used as part of a Baleful Necropolis formation at the centre of a group of eight Monoliths. In this formation, a Tesseract Vault is able to project this beam of potent force a short distance and smash aside or disintegrate almost anything in its way. Such is the Annihilator Beam’s power that it poses a threat even to war machines as large as Titans. If a Tesseract Vault draws power from its surrounding Monoliths, it can increase the otherwise short range of the beam and fell targets from further away. Thus, a fully realised Baleful Necropolis formation is a potent threat to any foe at extreme ranges. Abyssal Staff An Abyssal Staff is a weapon used only by Cryptek Psychomancers, and can be considered their signature weapon and symbol of office. Taking on the appearance of a simple staff, its ornate head is as dark as onyx and decorated with arcane symbols designed to prey on the subconscious fears of mortals. An Abyssal Staff is capable of summoning gouts of shadow that are emitted in a similar way to how flames may be emitted from an Imperial Flamer. However, to succumb to the swirling ebon mists and shroud of despair called by an Abyssal Staff is to be swallowed in impenetrable madness, for it is designed to strike at the sanity of the foe and sap their willpower to live, thus causing enemies to be turned into gibbering wrecks of their former selves if they are not slain outright by the experience. Aeonstave An Aeonstave is a weapon used only by Cryptek Chronomancers, and can be considered their signature weapon and symbol of office. Taking on the appearance of a simple stave with an ornate head, the sapphire crystalline headpiece of an Aeonstave contains a massive chronal charge that, when unleashed, can trap a foe in a bubble of slow-time for an extended period of time, severely degrading the enemy’s physical capabilities and power to defend himself. This is because each blow from an Aeonstave generates a low-level stasis field that encapsulates the foe and moves him outside the flow of the normal space-time continuum. Cutting Beam A Cutting Beam is a weapon only utilised by the insect-like constructs known as Canoptek Acanthrites. The Cutting Beam mounted within an Acanthrite’s thorax is capable of firing a short range, highly concentrated shaft of thermic energy ray that is able to slice apart the toughest of materials, dissecting steel, stone and flesh with equal ease and with the precision of a surgeon’s scalpel blade. These lances of burning heat are similar to those emitted by an Imperial Meltagun, save for being far more focused and prolonged. Canoptek Acanthrites often use their Cutting Beams for the destruction of armoured vehicles and troops, as well as the systematic and rapid dismemberment of bunkers and fortifications. Death Ray 's ventral turret-mounted Death Ray]] A Death Ray is a ferocious weapon most commonly found as the primary weapon for Doom Scythes. The Death Ray is aptly named and rightly feared, for there is seldom a warning before the weapon strikes, for any sound it makes is lost under the unearthly wailing of the Doom Scythe’s engines. A particularly alert foe might recognise the nimbus of energy building up around the focusing crystal, or the abrupt change in air pressure; but few recognise the significance in time. The nimbus pulses one final time and an irresistible beam of blinding white light bursts from the Doom Scythe’s underside, vaporising infantry and tanks alike, leaving only charred and rutted terrain in its wake. A single Doom Scythe can carve its way through an entire armoured column so long as its Death Ray remains operational and a full squadron can reduce the sprawling spires of a hive city to fulminating slag in less than an hour. Mounted as part of an underslung turret on a Doom Scythe, a Death Ray fires a narrow beam of intense energy capable of passing through many enemy units and vehicles before the energy is dissipated, often vaporising whole battle lines with a single shot and leaving nothing but a line of ruin in its wake. Focussed Death Ray schematic]] A Focussed Death Ray is a ferocious armament that can be mounted as the primary weapon on a Sentry Pylon. The coruscating beams of force emitted by the Focussed Death Ray are able to slice through entire ranks of enemy soldiers and whole columns of armoured battle-tanks with contemptuous ease. Utilising an advanced focussing array, a Sentry Pylon is able to project its crackling ray over far greater distances than previously encountered versions of the Death Ray weapon, and with a destructive potential that is horrifyingly effective. When fired, the narrow beam of intense thermal energy fired by a Focussed Death Ray will vaporise everything along its line of fire, and often passes through several enemy units before the energy finally dissipates; leaving nothing but a line of charred ruin in its wake. Doomsday Cannon Doomsday Ark firing its Doomsday Cannon]] A Doomsday Cannon is a devastating wonder of the Necrons' advanced technology, easily eclipsing the primitive directed energy weapons of the Imperium of Man. Only found mounted on a Doomsday Ark -- which is in itself nothing less than an enormous self-propelled Doomsday Cannon -- this is a weapon that can win a battle with a single shot. Even fired at low power, a Doomsday Cannon is a fearsome weapon; when firing at full effect, its searing energy beams burn many times hotter than more conventional Plasma Weapons. Infantry squads caught in the Doomsday Cannon’s fury are obliterated instantly whilst armoured vehicles are reduced to glowing slag. In the face of a shot from a Doomsday Cannon, nothing less than a Titan’s Void Shields can hope to offer more than a fool’s hope of protection. Eldritch Lance An Eldritch Lance is a weapon used only by Cryptek Plasmancers, and can be considered their signature weapon and symbol of office. Taking on the appearance of a simple stave with an ornate head, its long shaft is laced with arcane circuitry and its flared tip studded with focussing crystals. An Eldritch Lance is capable of emitting a beam of furious annihilating energy at significant ranges. The passage of this beam makes the air seem to scream with agony, and its power makes a Staff of Light, already a potent weapon, seem like little more than a child's toy. An Eldritch Lance’s beam is most effective when used to incinerate armoured vehicles and heavily armoured infantry, for only the heaviest forms of vehicle armour are able to stop its passage without being vaporised. For those rare cases when a Cryptek’s enemies survive long enough to engage him in close combat, an Eldritch Lance can be wielded in a manner akin to a spear, albeit with effects on flesh and armour similar to those caused by Power Weapons. Empathic Obliterator The Empathic Obliterator is a unique staff carried only by the Necron Overlord Trazyn the Infinite. This terrible weapon is rightly feared by the enemies of Trazyn, and there is a dark rumour that the staff contains technology derived from that of the long extinct Old Ones. When an enemy is slain by the staff, a psionic shockwave bursts forth from his body, potentially killing nearby creatures of a similar mind and purpose. Hence, an entire squad can be wiped out with a single blow of this horrific weapon. The Empathic Obliterator suits the personal combat style of Trazyn as he disdains physical combat with "inferior" beings of flesh and blood. Exile Cannon and its Exile Cannon]] An Exile Cannon is a powerful and arcane weapon that can be used as a convenient method for banishing large amounts of unwanted debris, machinery and failed experiments from Tomb Worlds and battlefields into a pocket dimension outside of the normal space-time continuum. However, these arcane ray projectors can also just as easily unleash their energy beams to blast and banish foes, armoured vehicles, and alien creatures to a long and horrifying death from starvation by casting them into other dimensional realms beyond the material universe. The Exile Cannon uses technologies similar to those employed by the smaller Transdimensional Beamer, and is a Canoptek Tomb Sentinel's primary weapon. Gauntlet of Fire A Gauntlet of Fire takes the form of an armoured glove and vambrace, whose length crackles and flows with virdian flame. The gauntlet’s mechanisms are controlled by a series of sub-mechadermal filaments, allowing the wielder a level of control over the gauntlet as fine as that over his own hand. A Gauntlet of Fire is capable of firing a great column of green flame, with similar effects to an Imperial Flamer, or can be used in close combat for fiery attacks that are more likely to hit and harm the foe, as well as set them alight for a time. Gauntlets of Fire are weapons found exclusively as part of the armouries of Necron royals, such as Necron Overlords, Necron Lords and Necron Destroyer Lords. Gauss Weapons Gauss Weapons are a form of exotic energy weapon used exclusively by the ancient and extremely powerful xenos species called Necrons. These weapons destroy the enemy by firing a green-tinged blast of lightning-like energy that shears apart the target's atomic bonds, literally stripping their bodies apart atom by atom and molecule by molecule. The Imperium of Man is confounded by the nature of the energy used by these weapons, not only because the most basic weaponry of the Necrons can cause great harm to even the most advanced vehicles deployed by the armed forces of the Imperium, but also because by all the physical principles known, these weapons should overheat and malfunction as a result of the tremendous energies they unleash, destroying the warrior who is firing it. This has been proven many times by the Tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus who have examined captured Necron weapons, and yet the Necrons have perfected this unknown technology which is based on scientific principles that were either never discovered or have long been lost to Mankind. Gauss Flayer Gauss Flayer]] Gauss Flayers are rifle-like weapons used by Necron Warriors. They consist of a metal stock, a transparent tube containing the unholy and unknown energy the weapon fires, and an axe-like bayonet underneath the muzzle. The weapons fire green, lightning-like beams at the enemy, which strip the targets away molecule by molecule. The beams are capable of stripping away almost anything, even ceramite armour and starship hulls, with ease. It is, supposedly, extremely painful to be shot with a Gauss Flayer, and victims die as much from shock as the damage caused by the beams. Gauss Flayers are the most common of all the weapons carried by the Necron soldiery, in no small part due to the fact that every single Necron Warrior is armed with one of these potent weapons. However, both Doomsday Arks and Ghost Arks mount linked arrays of five Gauss Flayers on their sides to repel would-be flankers and assaulters. Tomb Stalkers also are commonly armed with two Gauss Flayers on their forelimbs so as to better engage with the enemy at range. Gauss Blaster Gauss Blaster]] A Gauss Blaster is essentially a heavier, double-barreled variant of the Gauss Flayer. Gauss Blasters fire more powerful beams than Gauss Flayers, and are extremely potent against infantry and light vehicles alike. Gauss Blasters are most commonly wielded by Necron Immortals as their main weapon. However, Tomb Blades have been known to make use of twin-linked Gauss Blasters as their primary weapon instead of their usual twin-linked Tesla Carbines. Necron Pariahs also make use of a form of in-built Gauss Blaster integrated into their Warscythes. Gauss Cannon Gauss Cannon]] A Gauss Cannon is larger than the more common Gauss Flayers and Gauss Blasters, and consists of four barrels instea of the one for the Gauss Flayer and the two for the Gauss Blaster. Gauss Cannons fire more powerful beams than Gauss Flayers, and are more similar to Gauss Blasters in strength. However, Gauss Cannons have a better capability to be fired on the move, and shots from Gauss Cannons also contain greater armour penetration abilities; being able to rip through even Astartes Power Armour with ease. They are extremely potent against infantry and light vehicles alike. Gauss Cannons are most commonly used by Necron Destroyers as their standard armament. However, both Catacomb Command Barges and Annihilation Barges are able to mount an underslung Gauss Cannon instead of their usual Tesla Cannon. Heavy Gauss Cannon Heavy Destroyer armed with a Heavy Gauss Cannon]] A Heavy Gauss Cannon consists of a single, elongated barrel Gauss Cannon that sacrifices the rapid firing rate of Gauss Flayers, Gauss Blasters and Gauss Cannons for greater power. Primarily serving as anti-vehicle weapons, a Heavy Gauss Cannon is akin to Imperial Lascannons in both size and strength. They are extremely potent against vehicles and heavy main battle tanks alike. Heavy Gauss Cannons are most commonly used by Necron Heavy Destroyers as their standard armament. However, Triarch Stalkers can be armed with twin-linked Heavy Gauss Cannons instead of their usual Heat Ray; allowing the Stalker to better serve in an anti-vehicular role. Gauss Flux Arc A Gauss Flux Arc is type of Gauss Weapon that consists of linked batteries of three Gauss Flayers. Gauss Flux Arcs are only found mounted as a defensive weapon system on Necron Monoliths, where they come in the form of four automated turret projectors positioned around the vehicles hull, where they constantly sweep the local area for enemies. Gauss Flux Arcs are often used by Monoliths to scour the immediate area around it clean of enemies, whether this is to clear a beachhead after it has teleported directly into enemy lines, or to destroy any would-be assaulters. Gauss Exterminator A Gauss Exterminator is a large Gauss Weapon mounted as the primary weapon on Necron Sentry Pylons. Similar in power to a Heavy Gauss Cannon, a Gauss Exterminator possess a higher rate of fire and is able to engage targets at extreme ranges. Gauss Exterminators are also capable of using their sophisticated targeting systems to accurately track and fire upon aircraft Gauss Annihilator armed with a Gauss Annihilator]] A Gauss Annihilator is one of the largest known forms of Gauss weapons, with the only Gauss weapon similar in size to it being the Gauss Obliterator. Gauss Annihilators are only ever found mounted on devastating Necron Gauss Pylons. Gauss Annihilators are supremely powerful weapons, capable of a relatively fast rate of fire that can penetrate even Titan armour with ease; let alone vaporise smaller tanks. Gauss Annihilators can also be fired as a flux arc similar to the Gauss Flux Arcs mounted on a Monolith. However, a Pylons version is stronger and can even destroy Space Marines with comparable ease in a larger radius; as Gauss beams lance out all around it. Gauss Obliterator armed with a Gauss Obliterator]] A Gauss Obliterator is one of the largest known Gauss Weapons, with the only Gauss Weapon similar in size to it being the Gauss Annihilator. Gauss Obliterators are only found mounted on the Doomsday Monolith variant, where the weapon itself consists of a large focusing crystal leading to transparent conduits containing the unholy and unknown viridian energy the weapon fires. Doomsday Monoliths can focus their awesome destructive energies into devastating beams which can be fired from its Gauss Obliterator; the beams themselves are capable of outright destroying infantry and vehicles alike. However, a Doomsday Monolith is inevitably accompanied by several lesser constructions, whose eldritch power it can siphon towards its own cataclysmic ends. This additional energy is drained from the power matricies of other Monoliths, and is discharged from the Gauss Obliterator in the form of additional blasts. This increases the weapon's rate of fire and all but ensures the doom of the enemy. Gravity Pulse A Gravity Pulse is a potent gravitic weapon used exclusively by the Necron air defence constructs known as Obelisks. When activated, the Gravity Pulse allows an Obelisk to manipulate the natural gravitic fields of the planet it is located on to produce an expanding wall of earth-shakingly powerful force. If an enemy aircraft is hit by this sphere of gravitic force, it inevitably is smashed aside and severely damaged, often being turned into a plummeting wreck as the pilot loses control of his aircraft. Harp of Dissonance A Harp of Dissonance is a strange, alchemical weapon utilised only by Cryptek Geomancers. A Harp of Dissonance is an irregularly shaped metallic casket laced with numerous electrum strings of different materials, each perfectly calibrated to a precise level of tension. A correctly played booming note, when amplified and focused through the arcane technology housed within the harp, can burst the molecular bonds of nearly any material. Many an enemy has underestimated the power of an innocent-looking Harp of Dissonance, most often fatally -- for a single booming note from its electrum strings can transmute adamantium plate to a brittle glass. Unlike many other Cryptek weapons, a Harp of Dissonance has almost limitless range, and its effects are similar to the entropic bites of Canoptek Scarabs. Any armour affected by a Harp of Dissonance’s energies will also lose its environmental seal, exposing a vehicle's or suit of powered armour's occupants to whatever toxic hazards may exist in the ambient atmosphere. Heat Ray ]] A Heat Ray is a multi-purpose fusion weapon similar to Imperial Melta Weapons, and is most commonly mounted on Triarch Stalkers whose role is to provide close fire support. Heat Rays are potent weapons in that they are capable of firing in two different modes. If an enemy tank stalls the main Necron attack, a single focused blast from the Heat Ray is sufficient to end the threat. Similarly, if dug-in infantry are hampering an advance, a Triarch Stalker can break the deadlock by setting the Heat Ray to fire a dispersed beam and sending a wide cone of scorching plasma swirling into every crevasse to broil the enemy alive. Whereas a focused beam is akin to a Melta Weapon with a significant range, the dispersed beam is more similar to a Heavy Flamer in terms of the potential damage it can inflict. Heat Cannon schematic of a Heat Cannon used during the Orphean War]] A Heat Cannon is a Necron thermal energy weapon similar in function and effect to an Imperial Melta Weapon, and is the primary weapon of a Sentry Pylon. A Heat Cannon, like its smaller Heat Ray couterpart, is a weapon of extraordinary power and can reduce the most heavily armoured tanks to piles of molten slag and burn its way through the most heavily protected fortifications at great distances. With every beam it fires, it is capable of vaporising everything in an area with a small blast, and its rate of fire allows it to continually bombard an area with impunity. Hyperphase Sword Hyperphase Sword]]A Hyperphase Sword is a melee weapon whose energy blade vibrates across dimensional states and can easily slice through armour and flesh to sever the vital organs within. A Hyperphase Sword can be considered an advanced type of Power Weapon. Hyperphase Swords are found exclusively as part of the armouries of Necron royals, such as Necron Overlords, Necron Lords, Necron Destroyer Lords, and their favoured Lychguards. Lightning Arc A Lightning Arc is a Necron starship weapon system that is mounted on all known classes of Necron warship. Commonly mounted in batteries, Lightning Arcs use stored solar energy and, when activated, release it as a forest of living energy tendrils which envelop targets and probe for weaknesses. Lightning Arcs act as the main weapon batteries for Necron ships, but are different from the equivalents used by the other starfaring species of the galaxy in that the arcs they fire are able to split up and guide themselves to their own targets, providing a mass-strike ability like no other known ship-based weapon. A Lightning Arc battery is usually able to cover all angles of approach except for the rear. Obsidax The Obsidax is a unique weapon currently in the hands of the Necron Overlord Kutlakh the World Killer. Since before the time of the Necrons' revolt against their C'tan masters, this specially-crafted midnight-black Hyperphase Blade has been carried by the greatest war leaders of the Maynarkh Dynasty, and has ended lives without number across the ages, and its edge is bathed in a dark, unknown radiation that has proved deadly to all living matter. Particle Weapons mounted underneath a Triarch Stalker; note that most Necron Particle Weapons can be characterised by the similar barrel and muzzle design]] Particle Weapons are a family of exotic and technologically advanced directed energy weapons used exclusively by the ancient and extremely powerful xenos species known as the Necrons. Particle Weapons function by emitting a stream of miniscule anti-matter particles which detonate on contact with normal matter, and are incredibly reliable -- needing only enough energy to maintain the electromagnetic containment field that prevents the anti-matter from detonating when it comes into contact with the normal matter that comprises the weapon’s mechanisms. Particle Caster A Particle Caster is a pistol form of a Particle Weapon, and is able to inflict great amounts of damage upon enemies despite its small size. Particle Casters are most often paired with a close combat weapon. Triarch Praetorians commonly make use of Particle Casters paired with Voidblades as an alternative armament from their usual choice of the two-handed Rod of Covenant. Canoptek Wraiths can also be armed with Particle Casters. Particle Beamer A Particle Beamer is a heavy, rifle-sized Particle Weapon capable of causing powerful blasts at range to decimate enemy infantry. Tomb Blades can mount a Particle Beamer on their chassis instead of their usual twin-linked Tesla Carbines, whilst Canoptek Spyders who specialise in sentinel duties commonly mount twin-linked Particle Beamers on their backs. Tesseract Arks are also able to mount two Particle Beamers as secondary weapon systems. Particle Shredder A Particle Shredder is a large Particle Weapon that can be likened to a heavy Lascannon in size, and can output a far larger blast than the smaller Particle Beamer. A Triarch Stalker can mount a Particle Shredder as its primary armament instead of its usual Heat Ray, transforming its combat role into that of a deadly infantry hunter. Particle Whip A Particle Whip is a very large Particle Weapon, and is unusual in that it only comes in the form of a large, glowing power matrix crystal mounted atop a Monolith. This is a far more static design than the more mobile barrel structure that characterises other Necron Particle Weapons. Nevertheless, a Particle Whip is a dramatic weapon, for when it is about to fire, the Monolith will channel its alien energies through its crystal to unleash devastating arcs of anti-matter lightning. A single, ear-splitting discharge from the Particle Whip is enough to reduce tanks to smouldering wrecks and infantry to molecular vapour. The explosions caused by a Particle Whip will often affect large areas and can cause great damage to infantry and vehicles alike, no matter what form of armour provides their protection. Necron starships have also been armed with extremely large variants of the Particle Whip. These ship-sized Particle Whips are used during void combat to launch devastating strikes upon enemy vessels. Rod of Covenant Rod of Covenant]] A Rod of Covenant is a symbol of office of the ancient ruling council of Necron nobility known as the Triarch and the primary weapon of Triarch Praetorians. A Rod of Covenant is a powerful weapon that resembles a staff with an ornate headpiece that is capable of firing blasts of potent viridian energy at extremely short ranges. The powers unleashed can even reduce a Necron to a smouldering pool of molten metal. When used against organic life forms, the blast is capable of bypassing even Terminator Armour, often causing the victim to simply explode into clouds of flaming ash. A Rod of Covenant also functions in a similar fashion to Imperial Power Weapons, making it both a ranged and close combat weapon of some power. Staff of the Destroyer The Staff of the Destroyer is an ancient and ornamental staff weapon carried by the Phaeron Imotekh the Stormlord, though it was first wielded by Zehet, the founder of the Zehet Dynasty. It has since been wielded by all of Zehet's successors, and has seen battle in the hands of every one. The Staff of the Destroyer is not only a symbol of his august rank for Imotekh, but also an unbelievably powerful weapon. Upon the battlefield, it can unleash a searing beam of pan-dimensional energy that can make a mockery of even the most heavily armoured foes. However, there is a small consolation for Imotekh's enemies, as the staff takes a significant amount of time to recharge its power for another blast. Staff of Light Staff of Light]] A Staff of Light is a device of arcane technology that serves as both a symbol of rank and authority, as well as a potent weapon for Necron royals. Shaped like a traditional Necrontyr staff with an ornate headpiece, its haft is actually a disguised power generator rod; and the crest a finely tuned focussing device which allows the wielder to unleash searing bolts of viridian energy at a rapid rate towards the enemy. These beams are so potent that they are even capable of penetrating Astartes Power Armour with ease. As well as being capable of projecting devastating blasts of energy at range, a Staff of Light also serves a similar function to a Power Weapon in close combat. A Staff of Light is usually only found in the armouries of Necron royalty, including those belonging to Necron Overlords, Necron Lords or Necron Destroyer Lords. However, Crypteks of an unspecialised nature in their techno-sorcerous arts also commonly wield a Staff of Light in battle. Staff of Tomorrow Star Pulse Generator Synaptic Disintegrator Tachyon Arrow Tesla Weapons Tesla Carbine Tesla Cannon Tesla Destructor Tesla Sphere Tremorstave Transdimensional Beamer Voidblade Voltaic Staff Warscythe Equipment/Technologies Sources *''Apocalypse'' (4th Edition), pg. 164 *''Apocalypse Reload'' (4th Edition), pg. 49 *''Apocalypse'' (6th Edition), pp. 170, 172 *''Codex: Necrons (3rd Edition), pp. 14. 17. 54-55 *''Codex: Necrons (5th Edition), pp. 27, 34, 38, 47-48, 50, 59, 81, 83-85, 89-95 *''Deathwatch: The Outer Reach'' (RPG), pp. 112-123, 125, 131, 139-140 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'' (2nd Edtion), pg. 90 *''Imperial Armour Twelve – The Fall of Orpheus'', pp. 46-47, 109, 119, 121, 123-124 *''Battlefleet Gothic Armada'', pg. 73 Category:Necron Weapons Category:Necron Category:N Category:Necron Technology Category:Necron Vehicles Category:Necron Spacecraft